FEAR of Sunnyhell
by Mega Kilo 69
Summary: Things are drawn to the Hellmouth, even if they didn't know why. After the events of Fairport the Point Man ran with the Third Child. And of all the places to end up, he landed in Sunnydale... And the child grew.


Sometime in the future

* * *

><p>The door opens and the boy walks in. Principal Snyder looked up from the file he was reading and smiled patronisingly. Snyder had seen dozens of kids like this during his years as a teacher. This boy was nothing special. At least, not that Snyder knew.<p>

The boy was of average height and build. Not too tall and not too large. His clothes were dark, non-descript. Functional. His dark hair was shoulder length and thick, his face light with a mild tan most would suspect from the Californian sun. There was a scar across his left eyes that curved over the bridge of his nose. His nose was crooked, as if it'd been broken and not quite set properly. His lips were thin, as though he were used to staying silent. His eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses, terrified Snyder. It was as they stared right through you, through to your soul. They spoke of... something dark. Something unspeakable. Something that should never be revealed. Snyder avoided the boys' eyes, just as he ignored the bead of sweat that rolled down his head.

"Ah, Mr Wade. What's this I hear about you getting into a fight with Mr Giles? You do realise that assaulting staff is punishable by expulsion. And what a terrible shame that would be..." Snyder leaned back with a grin, arching his fingers. Wade just stared straight at him, unnerving him. "What, no witty remark? Nothing to say in your defence?"

The boy just continued his stare, saying nothing.

Snyder, growing increasingly unnerved, opened the file in front of him. Skimming through the list, he started tutting. "And with your record, I doubt I'll have any trouble convincing the board of the decision. Believe me when I say it will be an utmost pleasure-"

"Bite your tongue," Wade said, a deep voice that seemed to echo in Snyders mind. He made to shout back at the boy, tell him that he wasn't in charge of Snyder... but he couldn't.

He had bit his tongue.

In front of him, the boy sighed before moving to stand by the window. He stared out of the window for a few moments before taking of his sunglasses. Meanwhile, Snyder tried to force his jaws apart with his hands.

"Have you ever had to do something, that you knew was the wrong thing to do but you did it anyway?" he asked, not looking at Snyder as he continued his look through the glass. Despite this, Snyder shook his head as he struggled to unclench his teeth. "I didn't think so. I'm trying to be good. I'm trying..." Wade lowers his head. "But it's so hard. And being bad? That's real easy."

Before Snyder even saw him move, he was in front of him, hands around Snyder's throat, eyes wide and full of rage and madness. Behind him, he could see the room taking on a red hue as the paint on the walls bubbled and peeled, the ceiling cracked and split. Snyder thought he could see monstrous shapes in the shadows. "Right now I could make you bite through your tongue. You'd bleed to death in minutes and that'd be it. Or I could just stangle you just like this. One less problem to deal with. It would be so easy..." For a second, Wade's hands tighten around the principals throat as he struggles against the boys control. But then he blinked and shuddered, taking his hands off Snyder. Wade moved past Snyder to sit back in the chair.

"But I promised I wouldn't be like that," said tiredly putting on his sunglasses. Snyder's jaws suddenly snapped open and he took deep panicked breaths. He looked around, the room was intact and now that he thought about it, he had no idea why it wouldn't be. Then he noticed that boy, Wade, sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing here," he spat contemptously, covering his confusion. He'd seen hundreds of kids like Wade, and they all turned out to be junkies or criminals. Educated in the penal system sooner or later. But he had no idea what he was doing here.

"You asked to see me," Wade said in an emotionless voice. He sat, perfectly still.

"No I didn't, get out of my office," Snyder pointed towards the door, completely missing the smirk on the boys face as he moved towards the door. "Oh, Wade?" The boy turned to him, his hand on the door knob. "Keep out of trouble. One more visit to my office and you're expelled. And we all know what a shame that would be..." Snyder grins, a wolflike expression on his face.

But he was taken aback by the equally unsettling look on Wade's face. His grin outmatched Snyders, not wolf-like but mischevious. Superior.

"Of course sir," he said mockingly. "God knows not to cross you."

With that, he swept from the room and Snyder tried to ignore the sound of laughter he heard. It was a sound that sent shivers down SNyder's back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a little thing that's been sitting on my laptop for months now. May as well get it out of the way, and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
